


Sauce for the Gander

by Sanaderion



Series: Hotcakes on a Frying Pangle [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Historical References, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Military Uniforms, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory Negotiations, Slurs, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, attempt at corruption, bloodplay reference, linguistic domination, relationships trying to get healthy, settling of old grudges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaderion/pseuds/Sanaderion
Summary: Seven Years War role play based on a story on a War of Austrian Succession role play. Hungary gives Prussia his comeuppance, with Austria holding an anachronistic guest star. Mix of human and country names"Sauce bonne pour l'oie, est bonne pour le jars"





	1. January 18th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971336) by [Cyrelia_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/pseuds/Cyrelia_J). 



Gilbert felt more alive when he was in Berlin. It was the capital of the Prussian Empire, even though it was now the capital of Germany. As he trekked down Littenstrasse, he looked for the place that Elizaveta said that she rented. _I got Burg Hohenzollern and Liz decides to go cheap?_ Then again, she made sure that the place was warm, dry, and close to the remains of the city wall. If she could get right up to the Köpenick gate, she would. 

The timing was all wrong, of course. The raid was in October, not January. He was there, after all. However, Lizzie got it into her head as a birthday present for him, and Gilbert was not going to refuse gifts. It was better than being smacked by a frying pan. And if she wanted to use a meaningless raid as the pretext, well, she isn't fighting as much as she used to. 

She never did tell him where General András Hadik was. Even when Old Fritz passed on, even when the Prussian Empire was no longer a threat, she dodged all questions. She didn't even tell him where Hadik died until the 1920s. As far as she was concerned, there was still a price on Hadik's head, and she never betrayed a fellow soldier and Magyar. 

He didn't care, really. It was just a way to get under her skin. If only she didn't get under his skin so often. 

_"General Rotzow, those Magyar horse dicks will fall before me! I can take them on!"_

_"No, Herr Beilschmidt. They know what you did to Austria. They may do worse things to you. Get in. We're going to Spandau."_

_He remembered that he was going to retort, that they weren't all outnumbered, that he knew Liz better than anyone. Then panic swept over him, his heart pounding. He could feel his head pounding, like cannons against walls. I am the great Prussia and will not faint, he thought as he stumbled._

_General Rotzow caught him by his elbows. He lifted him up and pushed him into the carriage. None of the Royal Family said a word. Gilbert held his head into his hands, willing the headache to go away. His will wasn't strong enough against the pain._

Gilbert came to the place and unlocked the door. He only got a glimpse of Hungary before she covered his mouth and yanked him inside.

Her other arm locked around his arms, and she marched down the hallway. Prussia tried to drag his feet, but saw that he was a few millimeters off the ground. He then tried to break out of her hold, but she pulled him closer.

They came into a room, and Elizaveta dropped Gilbert on the ground. She slammed the door, and he could take in his surroundings. He could only see a chair and a box on the bare floor. He could smell candlewax and feel Elizaveta slip his coat off. Yes, he was not in uniform. He was wearing what he wore in Berlin: a dark blue coat, a plain shirt (no cravat unlike princeling here, he thought), a vest, breeches, hose, and boots. OK, he wore military boots. He polished them enough that he ought to wear them. He wore a long black coat over this, so that he wouldn't get embarrassing questions about if he was going to a costume party or if he was a reenactor. 

"I knew that you would be in the crowd," Hungary said in a matter-of-fact tone. Never mind that wasn't how it went. It didn't matter. She loomed over him, and he mentally calculated how long to wait before he tackled her.

She walked away before he could put it into practice. "We caught another troublesome person." 

" _Où suis-je?_ " Prussia knew that pleasant whisper anywhere. Sure, they all talked about it, having Skype calls about the details. He was always given the option to back out, no questions asked. Prussia thought that Austria and Hungary consider him a boy to coddle, much like Feliciano. Though Gilbert knew that Matthew was a grown man, he admitted that he wasn't sure that he would enjoy reacting old battles with sexual twists. 

_"I stormed Normandy. I fought at Vimy Ridge. Do you really think that I don't know what war is about?"_

_"You didn't grow up in a time when it wasn't enough to defeat your enemy. That you had to destroy him. You had to use him up and grind him down."_

_"Gil, I get the feeling that you were doing all the grinding down willingly."_

_"Well, all right, I did like that part."_

The room is lit up with candlelight, and Gilbert blinked. It was Mattie, dressed in French uniform (maybe he got it from Francis) and tied to a chair. Someone as awesome as himself would never say it out loud, but his heart pounded, fearing that it would be too much for the younger nation. Austria was standing over him, fixing a dispassionate gaze onto Mattie. His uniform was immaculate. Considering the number Prussia does on them, maybe he has more than one. Yet, Mattie is quiet. Gilbert worried that he forgot the safeword. He may have to check before it goes too much further.

"What's he doing here?"

Matthew, for his part, blinked as if confused. Of course, Canada, then a little boy called New France, was nowhere near Berlin. He had his own terrors, like the Grand Derangement and the French and Indian War. The men he would call Papa and Dad battled over his body while Berlin had their scare. They had to make up a story for him. 

Hungary smirked. "Caught him trying to fight off the soldiers. I think that he was on leave, but he managed to wrest a sword from one of them. I had to knock him down. Boy seems to have more guts than all of Berlin." 

She stopped her smirking and stared hard at Prussia. "He won't mention a word, but he called your human name throughout the fight. How would a Frenchman know this?"

" _Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Hongrie_ ". Prussia and Hungary snapped up to look at him. 

"I am an Acadian." Gilbert's heart stopped pounding. Canada was not quite a country in those days, and 'Canadian' was the safeword for the four of them. 

_Old Fritz asked him to stay. He would have marched into Silesia to keep Austria from getting back his vital regions. However, the children needed instruction, and Gilbert had a unwritten price on his head. If anyone else told him to stay behind Berlin, he would have laughed at them._  

But here he is again in Berlin, with a vindictive Hungarian pacing around him, an Austrian judging him from a safe distance, and a Canadian tied to a chair. He hoped that she would get him cake after all this is over.


	2. Kinderspiel

Elizaveta stared down at Gilbert. He could smell perfume, boot polish, and that smell she gives off when she wants someone (Him? He is never sure, though he would never say it loud). "Hadik has made his agreement with the city of Berlin, and I will honor it. I will not leave a mark on you. I will not strike you." She smiled a blindingly bright smile. "I promise nothing else. I will make no promises about the young man here", she said, pointing at Matthew. Gilbert looked in his direction, saw defiance behind his indigo eyes.

"You have no right to do this." He wasn't used to Matthew shouting. From the looks of it, Austria was startled too.

Elizaveta strode over to the chair and tilted Matthew's chin up to her. "I do not know how you do things in New France, but the only reason that I am not hanging you from a pole is that Berlin is back in Prussian hands."

Now Gilbert was really worried. They agreed to avoid discussions about death and torture. He waited to hear the safe word or even the caution word ("Germany", because they are predictable). He waited for Matthew to tap against the chair three times. 

Roderich, of all people, calmed Gilbert down. "And that France is our ally now, sweetheart. That is a reason, too." _Nobody doubts his commitment to Sparkle Motion, as Alfred would say_ , Gilbert thought. Matthew kept his expression blank, but blinked quickly.

Elizaveta moved her hand from Matthew's chin to his shoulder. "Of course, I apologize. That raises some more questions, however."

"Is it not natural for a man to strike if he is attacked, no matter who is our ally?" Matthew's whisper seems meek, but Gilbert was learning to not assume all whispering was pleading.

"I wonder about the uniform, though. Berliners have no problem attacking a lone soldier of an ally of the enemy."

Matthew strained against the ropes, and had a moue of disgust twisting his face. "Then leave me to the Berliners, then. Or I can change. When will you let us go?"

"When you answer some questions. How did you meet Gilbert?"

"I was on leave. He was escorting children and we exchanged greetings. He introduced himself to me. Then I heard shots, and I lost him in the mob."

"Perhaps you could introduce yourselves to us as well." Austria's tone was more oily and sweet, like a fattening cake. Is Roddy playing good cop, and Lizzie bad cop, Gilbert wondered, or are they just going for crazy chick cop and smarmy aristocrat cop?

"Matthieu, _mein herr_."

Elizaveta stood closer to Gilbert slumped on the floor. "Another part of it is that you cannot run away. I know how you love to run away when I catch you playing your little games with Roderich. You leave here, and I will find you. You know damn well that the great Prussia will lose a fair fight against me. You may as well work through it, where I am more restrained."

_Caught? It used to be that way_ , Gilbert thought. _The twenty-first century has been both the best thing to happen to my love life and a right pain in the ass._ Roderich and he gave her the post-mortem the next morning. Sometimes they enjoyed remembering the bad old days of being guilty and having to hide behind battles and raids. Except of course for the feeling guilty, tormented, and monstrous part. It felt good to be able to talk to them without wondering if they were going to start international incidents. 

On the other hand, Gilbert was a man of action rather than words, though he can talk up a storm. He wants the things he wants to come into fruition.

Gilbert refocused by looking at Elizaveta's boot heel near his nose. "Also, we are speaking Hungarian, at least part of the time. You know your Hungarian, or did you forget it like Old Prussian?"

He knew some of it. Liz tried to teach him when they were boys. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, not when he reminded her of the language he spoke before the Teutonic Knights adopted him.

Gilbert found a verbal opening. "I will have you know that Raivis and I have been reconstructing Old Prussian, and no, that is not a euphemism for fucking. I tell him the words I remember, he tells me what Latvian words it reminds him of. Besides, your fancy boyfriend isn't going to speak it? What makes you think that I will?"

" _Meg kell hallgatni rá_ ", Austria said in a flat tone. His hand was on the back of the chair.

" _Jó, kurva_ ". Austria's placid expression turned cold, light glinting off his glasses. Prussia was a little disappointed. He wanted to inspire rage. Then again, they have said worse things to each other.

Prussia then looked at Canada. He seemed more disturbed by the exchange, glancing at Austria, Hungary, and Prussia. Oh shit, Gilbert remembered, Matthew knows Hungarian too. Canada, however, made no moves to stop this.

" _Kérem! Mi ennek a jelentése?_ ", Canada shouted. He seemed to strain against the ropes.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it. He is just showing me that he remembers the swear words that I taught him," Hungary said in her best big sister tone.

Prussia covered his face, hiding a smile. It's true; she did teach him the 'bad words' first.

_"Do I have a limit? Well, I don't like people hitting each other. And I guess, I do not like being ignored or neglected."_

_Prussia wrote that down carefully. "It's my birthday, but I don't want you left out even if you didn't tell me that, Birdie"_

"Finally, you stay on the floor until I tell you to get up. _Alles klar, Preußen?_ "

" _Klar wie Kloßbrühe_ , Lizzie."

Elizaveta responded by yanking off his blue coat. The room was warm, but he felt a chill. He remembered that while the four of them talked about experiences and fantasies, they never told him what was going to happen today. He liked risks, and he trusted Elizaveta as, what did humans call her, a top. It's not like it's war, it's child's play. Now he wondered if he ought to bow out, rather than worry when Matthew was going to call it off.

But he always pushed limits, his own or others. It was his birthday, and he was going to see how far he could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinderspiel: Literally child's game; figuratively, an easy task or 'piece of cake'  
> I don't know how many people seen Donnie Darko (I haven't seen all of it), but here is a clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=accEKtBebaU I admit the 'commitment to Sparkle Motion' comes from Nash Bozard from Radio Dead Air referencing that film  
> Meg kell hallgatni rá: You should listen to her.  
> Jó, kurva: Fine/OK/alright, whore.  
> Kérem! Mi ennek a jelentése?: Please! What is the meaning of this?  
> Alles klar, Preußen?: Are we clear, Prussia? Could also be "Do you understand everything?" or literally, "All clear"  
> Klar wie Kloßbrühe: Clear as dumpling broth or soup from http://www.fluentu.com/german/blog/common-german-idioms/


	3. Time Out

"Take his clothing off, Roderich. It's only a French uniform, after all."

 _"Igen, Úrnő"_. Roderich took a pair of safety scissors off the table, and started with the ropes holding Matthew. Matthew hadn't had a chance to enjoy his freedom of movement because Roderich circled around him, yanking off his coat, his shirt, and his breeches. After all that, Matthew stood there only in his linen drawers and rolled socks. 

Elizaveta sighed. "Germany." The men turned to look at Hungary. "I cannot think of how to negotiate without breaking character. I am pretty sure that this would not be allowed during the Seven Years War."

Canada tilted his head "How important would that be? I mean, OK, the plan was Austria would kiss and spank me, you would peg Prussia, and I would fuck Prussia afterwards." 

Prussia mock-pouted. "Ah, Birdie, you spoiled the surprise." He grinned and laughed after. "No seriously, I didn't expect you to spill it out. I am glad that you were prepared for what we would be doing. I was getting worried about you. If I thought that it was too much, I would have stopped."

Canada shrugged and laughed. "I didn't want anything heavy, and I would have been OK enough to stop. Anyway, I'm in eighteenth century underpants, so, I guess, I am not responsible for what I say."

Austria turned to look at Canada. "Well, this wasn't what we did to prisoners--officially. Unofficially, if we did that to prisoners, it would be much less enjoyable."

Hungary went over to a closed box. "So, is it a deal-breaker for anyone here if we are not acting like we did in the 1757 or something like that?"

"Well, I had to sew a replica of my uniform, because somebody," said Austria with a loaded glance at Prussia, "cut up one of mine with his sword."

Prussia shook his head from the floor. "You asked!"

"Well, yes. Anyway, I had experience making replicas of clothing, anyway. During the 1950s, I had a side business making period costumes for plays."

Prussia shifted to sit down on the floor. "Huh. Hungary and I was kind of . . . occupied then."

Austria sighed. "I didn't mean to offend either of you."

Hungary smiled. "You did not, Roderich. It was just something that we didn't know about you."

"Yeah, I'm just kidding, Specs. They didn't let us know shit back then.". Hungary knelt down and rummaged through an open box. Prussia leaned his head against her shoulder.

He then fixed his eyes upon a confused-looking Canada. "Don't think that I forgot about you, Matt. You got any ideas?"

Canada raised his voice, so it was less a whisper and more a murmur. "I did say that I was curious about how you three, um, interacted with each other. I did want to give to Gil for his birthday. I don't care how we frame it. I just want to give Gilbert a good birthday." He grinned at Hungary, waiting for her response.

"I don't think that you will be getting the entire experience," Austria said. "You did say that you don't like being ignored. I rather entertain you while Prussia is with Hungary."

Hungary pulled out a harness fitted with a short and red dildo. "OK, I say that we drop any concern for being completely accurate. If we are going to be nations that we are now dressed up in clothing we wore back then, I am OK with that. So, if you agree, say green in your preferred language? If you do not, feel free to talk."

"Are we going to keep the candles? Because I like them," Austria asked, with his hands clasped in supplication.

Hungary sighed. "Yes, dear. The candles can stay."

" _Nun gut, grün_ ", said Austria.

" _Zallis_ ", said Prussia.

Hungary laughed. "So you weren't kidding about Raivis, huh?"

Prussia chuckled. "Yeah. It's nice to talk to the little guy about topics aside from a certain national personification with a water pipe."

"I would say _vert_ , but since I don't have to be in character, I will say green," said Canada

"All right, _zöld_." Then Hungary raised her voice from soft and high to commanding and alto. "Now, on your hands and knees, _Poroszország_! _Ausztria_ , hold the young man against the wall! I will take off some of my clothing." 

Gilbert followed his orders and looked up. He saw Roderich push Matthew against the wall, and stare up at the taller nation. He then craned his head to see Elizaveta slipping off her coat and breeches, leaving only a dress shirt, socks, and boots. Admittedly, undressing completely to fuck was a habit that they had to adopt over time. Gilbert wondered idly how many pieces of clothing was he going to take off.

Gilbert turned his head back to see Roderich moving his lips closer to Matthew's lips. He remembered Matthew saying that he would like to kiss Roderich, but do more with Gilbert. _Roddy did joke about some Austrians getting carried away with public displays of affection._

Gilbert smirked. "Showing him a little of that 'Austrian diplomacy'?"

Roderich pressed his knee against the wall, and glared through his glasses. "Are you implying something, _Preußen_?" 

"Not implying. You're a big slut and your girly is happy to join you. If it gets other countries on your side, then that is just icing on the _Sachertorte_." _I know this will needle you. Then again, I know that because I never say no to you two. It doesn't matter if it is one or both_ , Gilbert thought. _Fortunately, Roddy isn't going to stop it over name-calling. Just don't mention Marie Antoinette and we are all good. We had to work on Maria Theresa. Still ought to hug them after this is over. That's what you do after this, if those books I borrow from Ludwig are correct. Or maybe get them some food._

Elizaveta barked out a laugh. "Slut? You had no problem throwing my husband against the castle walls and a whore-god tree and let your fucking troops have their way with him without a care toward God and man. Now you want us to leave your newest boy toy untouched? _Lo'fasz a seggedbe, Poroszországban._ Or have you done that too?"

"I am sorry, do I look like Feliks?" 

"Are you trying to make me hit you?"

"I know that he is your friend . . ."

"And he's pretty nice to you considering the shit you pulled."

Matthew did not let his state of undress keep him quiet. "I am not his boy toy. I do not even know what that is. I am certainly not a boy."

"Quiet, young man. It is just a little lover's spat," Roderich murmured while stroking Matthew's raised arm. Matthew shivered in response.

"So? Roddy likes it, you know? Being hurt and used by me. And you are so jealous of that, ain't ya, Lizzie?"

"And you're jealous that he doesn't fight me when I tell him to do something. He serves me with a smile." _Give me your best shot, Lizchen. Somehow we decided that instead of stewing in jealousy, we were going to talk about it, even when fucking. I don't know how good an idea it is, but it feels better than pouting._

"But back to the matter at hand," Elizaveta said with a grin. "You say that I like to, and I quote, 'like to pretend I am a man and stick it to ya'. First of all, _balfasz_ , even if I do not have a penis, I am more of man than you ever were. Secondly, you enjoy me sticking it to you as much, no, more than he does."

" _Quoi?_ ". Prussia had enough light to see Canada look at him all wide-eyed. "I do not understand. Is this what people do for fun in these parts?" 

"No, no it's not. Just us." 

"Maybe I will give the young man a demonstration. Let him see for himself how much you like my cock. But let's watch Austria deal with the young man, first."

Roderich held one of Matthew's wrists, and his arm around the blond man's waist. _Keep it to a kiss, Specs, or I will show you the pain you so craved. Wait, maybe that is the point. The dance of provoke, strike, and shudder that he and I seem to fall into._

Roderich kissed Matthew long and wet. Matthew blushed and squirmed against Roderich, maybe enjoying it and maybe trying to get out. Or both.

Gilbert felt Elizaveta card through his silvery hair and pull him to her. " _Viselkedj rendesen_ ," she teased in a sweet and high voice. Gilbert felt himself felt his cock get hard at her touch and voice. 

Austria got tired of Canada's squirming and turned him around. Roderick pushed Matthew against the wall, one hand holding the wrists against the wall, and the other pushed against Matthew's back. Matthew breathed hard in the quiet room.

Elizaveta commanded in a gentle way, "Be gentle, Roderich. It is his first . . .offense."

Roderich sighed. "I regret that I will not be able to use the crop." He dragged his long fingers down Matthew's bare back. "I would consider him good horseflesh if he was, well, a horse." 

Gilbert would have agreed with him; Matthew's had firm and sturdy butt and calves. Of course, the kilt he wore in Dublin gave hints of his ass and legs, but it is nice to see that Gilbert's eyesight did not fail him.

Roderich hit Matthew's butt with the flat of his palm. Matthew tried to keep a blank expression, but he twitched when the hand came down. By the time the third strike hit his ass, Matthew whimpered and squeezed his eyes. His wavy blond hair couldn't hide that he was blushing redder and breathing harder.

Elizaveta leaned in to whisper. "Look at how responsive he is. Who is the jealous one now?"

"I'm not, Lizzie. I am wondering when you are going to let him to come to me."

"Soon, Prussia."

_He had read all the books five times. He cleaned the place. He fed the dogs. Tonio and Francis seemed to have something called an 'answering machine'. Prank calling Poland stop being fun when Poland started calling back and reminding him that he has Silesia now and he couldn't do anything about it. "Oh, and like, it's called Gdansk, not Danzig. Do widzenia." Gilbert wanted to apologize to Feliks, but apparently he has an answering machine, too._

_Ludwig wasn't home, and he knows that his little brother wouldn't like him being in his closet. Still, going through his closet seemed a better idea than getting drunk and starting fights in bars. Besides, he knew that he kept some books in a box, and he didn't want to talk about it. That must mean it is something salacious or humiliating, right?_

_He was gleeful--books about domination and submission, sado-masochism, bondage and discipline. He was surprised that they read more like technical manuals than smut. The humans wrote about negotiation, not of lands or governments, but of bodies and feelings. They wrote about talking with your partner and having ways to stop the action if anyone felt unsafe or was not enjoying themselves._

_It was new to him. He was used to doing what he want, and trying not to be walked over. It made him to see himself, Lizzie, and even Roddy as people with needs and wants, people who have been doing it wrong all this time._

_But we are not people, at least, I wasn't a person, he thought. Yet it felt like he was given more choices. He just wasn't sure what they were._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, Úrnő: 'Yes, Mistress/Lady' in Hungarian  
> I used the word 'green' in German, French, and Hungarian, according to http://www.omniglot.com/language/colours/multilingual.htm.  
> I found the Old Prussian for 'green' at https://wirdeins.twanksta.org/#green  
> Nun gut: I have seen as the German translation for 'well' as a conjunction. I had it in my head as 'well then'.  
> Teasing reference to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplomatic_Revolution  
> Lo'fasz a seggedbe, Poroszországban: 'A horse dick in your ass, Prussia' in Hungarian  
> balfasz: 'Jerk, fucker, dumbshit, fuckup, fumbler' in Hungarian  
> Viselkedj rendesen: 'Behave yourself' in Hungarian  
> Do widzenia: 'Goodbye' in Polish  
> 


	4. Quadrille

Gilbert expected Elizaveta to yank his breeches off and get on with it. However, she bent down to unbutton his waistcoat. She then pulled his shirt over his head, leaving arms covered but back exposed.

Gilbert felt a jolt of panic. His scars faded, but still were visible. _Would Matthew see them and be disgusted? Or worse, pity me?_

Matthew stared at Gilbert. His eyes were bright and his gaze steady. When Gilbert's back was revealed, Matthew did not blink, did not turn away, and did not wince. Gilbert felt reassured, and more aroused.

"Sit up", Elizabeta said in a crisp tone. As Gilbert slid the shirt down his arms, she pulled down the breaches, exposing him completely. He tried not to laugh at his own large and bright red erection bouncing out of its containment. 

Gilbert caught Matthew looking and licking his lips a little. _First date outside of the group in twenty years and I pick a nation not scared off by scars or my dick. My instincts continue to be awesome._

Elizaveta clasped the back of Gilbert's neck and pushed him back down on the floor. He heard unzipping, jingling, and Elizaveta grunting. He looked, and saw that she was wearing her strap-on harness. He saw enough of the cock she chose: small, red, and curved enough to brush against the prostate. She means to tease, not satisfy. Interesting. 

He was jolted out of gloating over guessing her intentions by Elizaveta opening his asscheeks. She traced a cold and slippery finger against his muscle ring. Gilbert clenched his teeth and pushed himself to stay still. "I bet that Canada does not know how much you act like a dog in heat when you are with me."

"I did not have a chance before. I mean, I did not want him to think that I wanted him any less. Besides, you are pretty needy when you're in girl mode."

She laughed, and slipped one digit inside his ass. He grunted, and wanted to say that he could take more. He wanted one of them to touch him, but knew that the three had their own agendas. He had to be patient. 

He decided to focus again on Matthew and Roderich and watch the twists that their conversation take.

Matthew was still flattened against the wall, with Roderich holding Matthew's wrist. His other hand slid down to Matthew's large and obvious tent hidden by linen underpants. Matthew, however, kept his eyes on Gilbert.

"You are bigger than I expected," Roderich murmured. Gilbert remembered that Matthew did not like to humiliate people, and that Roderich liked being humiliated. How is this going to play out?

"Um, yes, I am big. Bigger than you, I think. That's humiliating enough, right? I really don't know what else to say."

"Yes, you are quite bigger than me. May I touch you?"

"I want Gilbert to touch me, not you."

"See, you're doing fine as far as making me feel embarrassed ."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I am only saying this because you asked me to say it."

Roderich leaned in closer. "And I know that it is more than you have done. You're doing well. Tease me some more, Matthew."

"OK. I will strip myself. I do not want your hands on me."

"Fine." Gilbert could see Roderich flexing his fingers, as if he wanted to reach out to Matthew. Matthew unbuttoned his underpants with his free hand. He tried to pull it off, but fell back into Roderich.

Matthew sighed. "Fine, help me take them off. But I decide how much you get to touch me, Austria." Roderich nodded and pulled down the linen underpants. Being exposed made Matthew shy again, and he bowed his head, his hair covering his face. Roderich squeezed Matthew's wrist while he swept his eyes down Matthew's form. 

Gilbert stared at the now-naked Matthew. He was defined, but not overly muscular. _Maybe I should take up his offer to play hockey sometime, if that is the result_ , Gilbert mused. He could see that Matthew was tanned, albeit faded from the long winter. He blushed from his cheeks all the way down to his throat. He was already hard and his erection was as red as his face. Gilbert fixed his eyes on that erection, and thought _I wonder if the second largest is going to hurt?_ When Matthew glanced at Gilbert through his hair, Gilbert grinned and murmured, "This is worth the wait." Matthew smiled back and hid his face again.

" _Magyarország? Amikor?_ ", Gilbert shouted. He tried to use feeling to locate her: was that her hair brushing one of his hips, was her free hand rubbing his back? He tried to sniff for perfume and her own smell like a dog. He did not want to think about how correct Elizaveta's simile was. Roderich shook his head, and Matthew peered through his curly hair.

She stabbed the second finger inside of him, and and moved her two fingers rapidly back and forth. He yelped and and whimpered, feeling her calloused hand grip one of his hips. _She was always so vigorous when finger fucking me_ , he thought, _just the way she likes it when I play with her clit._

Then she stopped her fingers and pulled them apart. He whined in response and she laughed.

He straightened his arms, trying to regain as much dignity as he could naked and panting. "You still going to settle an old score with me, Lizzie?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She slid the two fingers and just touched the prostate. He tried to encourage her by letting himself moan, but she pushed the fingers away from the sensitive spot.

Gilbert looked at Matthew and Roderich. _They would make a cute couple without me_ , he thought. Their eye colors were close enough, with Roderich being violet and Matthew being indigo. _But they are doing this for my benefit_ , he reminded himself to salve his pride.

Matthew flipped his hair out of his face and grinned widely. "I don't want to be mean. I just want to save you trouble. If I let you touch me, I might tire you out, Austria."

Roderich pushed his fingers through Matthew's hair. He wrapped his fingers around a stray curl and stroked it. Matthew whimpered loud and pushed against Roderich's grasp. Roderich, for his part, remained calm and maybe a little distracted.

That changed when Roderich slipped his hand down from Matthew's hair. He slid his free hand down Matthew's cheek and seized his chin in his free hand, forcing him to face Roderich. Roderich narrowed his eyes and frowned. " _Schau mich an, Kanada_ ". His tone was soft but firm, brooking no dissent

"I would not make cracks about stamina if I was in a vulnerable position such as yours. I know my own pace, and go as I please. Besides, I am not doing for myself alone." Roderich moved Matthew's chin to face Gilbert. 

Having two fingers in his ass did not mean that Gilbert would miss an opportunity to meddle. "Ah, nice to see that princess remembered who was the guest of honor. I think that Birdie is well aware of the fact. He did not take his eyes off me, you know. Oh, and go for his mole."

Roderich raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Just levelling the playing field here--hey, that lube is cold!" Elizaveta smirked in response while Gilbert jumped at new and colder lubrication.

Matthew shook his head. "Of course I was staring at you. I've been waiting for six months to get a good look at you with your clothes off. Also, Birdie?"

Gilbert felt his face heat up. "Yeah, it is just how I referred to you in my head. You looked like a soft and fluffy chick, and I wanted to pet your hair, and please, one of you, make me shut up, I am looking foolish." He knew that neither one of his very close friends will do that sort of thing, but that never stopped him from trying. Besides, Matthew was blushing again, and it was adorable.

"I like it." Matthew shook his head, trying to brush his hair out of his face without using his hands. "I am sure that you could guess that I would enjoy you petting my hair, too. So, yeah."

She slipped a third finger, warm and slippy, and making him open enough. She then pulled apart her fingers in three different directions and Gilbert jumped. 

Roderich sighed and continued. "England and France have raised you with some manners, and some of them seemed to have to take compared to your brother, but apparently you still have much to learn. When you get to be as old as Prussia, then you can have your fun with me."

"You mean when _Kanada_ has kicked your aristocrat ass as much as I have--oof!" Elizaveta whipped off her jabot and shoved it in Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert whined through the cloth while looking at Elizaveta with wounded eyes. He could see her standing up and wiping her fingers with a handkerchief by her side. She lifted her chemise off, showing her breasts and her red strap-on. Gilbert hummed in appreciation at seeing her near-naked.

"His stamina is just fine in the right circumstances. I can speak from experience," Elizaveta finished her endorsement with giggling and shaking her head at Gilbert. He tried to protest through his gagged mouth as she bent down over him and slipped her toy between his rear. He stopped when Elizaveta grabbed his hips and slammed her strap-on in his ass. She was short, and thus could stand while fucking him doggy style. He could smell lube and skin, and felt the smooth rubber stretch him open. He whined again through the jabot, and tried to throw her rhythm off by changing strokes. However, she had enough experience with horses to keep at her own pace.

Roderich tilted Matthew's chin again to look at him. "Besides, despite what he may have told you, he lost as many battles to me as I have lost to him." He kissed Matthew with a light brushing of his lips. Matthew seemed to look all over the room while Roderich kissed him more.

Meanwhile, Elizaveta was still thrusting into Gilbert, just enough to fill him, but not enough to please him. She laughed and leaned down to whispered in his ear. "You know why I keep missing your hot spot, Gil? I want Matthew to have the pleasure of making you come. He wanted that, you know that?"

Gilbert pursed his lips trying not to moan at the thought. He was finding it harder to keep himself together. Elizaveta stopped trying, and Roderich waited while kissing Matthew over his face and neck. Still, his eyes were on Matthew trying to glimpse at him through his messy and wavy hair. 

Matthew pushed out of a kiss and shook his head. "No! That's enough for me. I want Gilbert." Roderich released his grip on Matthew's wrists and backed off. Gilbert was still looking at Matthew's clothing piled around him, how red he blushed, and how hard he was.

"I am not sure that Gilbert is ready for someone so large." Roderich gave him a look of getting away with saying what he thought.

Gilbert was all fours, frustrated with the Elizaveta's dildo just missing his prostate, and in awe of how a gold and rosy Matthew looked in the candle-lit room.

Gilbert always liked a challenge. He liked getting into character, too. "Austria, you wimp, I am the great Prussia. I can take that boy's prick in my ass and make him come before I do." 

Matthew moved his hand to his face, hiding a big grin. "We have a saying in North America. Don't let your mouth write checks that your ass can't cash."

"I would be cashing them literally here, right?"

Elizaveta stopped moving and looked at Matthew. "Come over here. You two can decide what you want to do with each. Oh, don't sulk, Austria. You know that Gilbert and I will play with you. Safewords are still available, and feel free to ask if you want something. This is doubly true for the birthday boy."

Gilbert nodded, and then turned his attention to Matthew trotting toward him. He knelt in front of Gilbert.

Elizaveta finished with "You may pet him now, Gil." Gilbert dug his hands into Matthew's hair, massaged his head, and kissed him on the lips. Matthew responded by locking lips, and sometimes moaning when Gilbert brushed up against his stray curl. 

The other two companions kissed him on his cheeks and whispered "Happy birthday" before sitting down beside Gilbert and Matthew. Gilbert closed his eyes and smirked. He stopped smirking when Matthew broke off his kiss and murmured, "Will I need to use more lube?"

Gilbert looked down. Sure, Matthew looked like he had some pre-cum sliding down, and Elizaveta did a through job on getting him open. _Still, Matthew was a cautious guy and probably would not relax if he thought that he would hurt me_ , Gilbert evaluated. "Sure, but only so you won't worry."

Matthew sat in front of Gilbert. Elizaveta grabbed a bottle of lubrication and kissed the top of Gilbert's head. She then fished condoms out of her bag and handed them to Matthew. Gilbert shifted from all fours to sitting, stretching his legs and arms, his eyes still on Matthew. Matthew was patient and slow with opening the condom, rolling it down his cock, and covering it with a lot of lube. Roderich and Elizaveta grabbed blankets and laid them down for the four people's comfort. 

They moved to the blankets. Roderich and Elizaveta kissed Gilbert on the cheeks and ears, and took their places beside them. Gilbert knew that Elizaveta wanted a good view of the other couple, and Roderich wanted to wrap up the teasing that he put himself through. He could see Elizaveta taking off the harness ( _I guess it's girl mode for them_ , he figured). They murmured directions to each other, to wait while he wrapped his legs around her, then she wrapped her legs around him. He could hear her moans, their sloppy kisses, and her squeaks when he finally slipped into her. 

Matthew got on his knees, resting his backside on his hamstrings. Gilbert sat down slowly, taking Matthew little by little into him. He wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders, shuddering as he did. When Gilbert has taken all of Matthew into him, Gilbert gave Matthew a wet and languid kiss. Judging by the happy noises, Matthew enjoyed that, too.

He started moaning when Matthew pushed forward inside him. He could feel his heart beat like a small bird in a cage, as he adjusted to the warm flesh inside of him. He thought of moving, but thought that he was big enough to tear him. _But he is not Ivan, I can tell him this._ He leaned back, and feel Matthew hitting in just the right place. He sighed in relief.

Matthew's first thrusts were gentle and slow. Yet, Gilbert could still feel them inside him. He lost track of time, and could only hear four heartbeats and four cries in the now-quiet room. He liked looking at the changes in Matthew's face: the fluttering eyes, the splotches of pink on his face, and his lips circling around his name, English, French, and whatever else. He was pleased to get friction on his cock on Matthew's stomach, but he did not want to rush it. 

He turned his attention to Elizaveta, with her steady green eyes as she grinds on Roderich. Then Matthew said "I am hungry, and Hungary and Austria promised cake. Could we speed it up and eat some?"

"Okay, Canada." Gilbert allowed himself to grin at Matthew. His grin broke into a squeal as Matthew moved faster inside him. He ground his dick into Matthew's stomach. He knew from Roderich's squealing that Elizaveta was licking his mole and that she was rocking back and forth.

Gilbert roared out while he squirted over Matthew's abs. He could hear little squeaks and could feel Matthew pulse inside of him. Elizaveta cried out, and Roderich grunted his release not far behind.

The two couples untangled from each other and grabbed towels and a change of clothing. Gilbert was still dizzy from all the highs and lows of the scene. He wanted to get to some level of normalcy. "What kind of cake is it, _Ungarn_?"

She smirked as she put on her underwear. "Hungarian cream cake."

Gilbert shrugged in response. "I can get some chocolate ice cream with it, right?" Matthew nodded his approval.

Elizaveta laughed. "Sure, we'll pick some up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magyarország? Amikor?: Hungarian, "Hungary? When?"  
> Schau mich an, Kanada: German for "Look at me, Canada."  
> I was going to translate "Don't sulk", but had no idea if it counted as an indefinite subjunctive or definite subjunctive.  
> Chapter name came from this: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quadrille

**Author's Note:**

> https://weaponsandwarfare.com/2016/07/06/hungary-in-the-seven-years-war/  
> The title is from http://en.bab.la/dictionary/english-french/what-is-sauce-for-the-goose-is-sauce-for-the-gander  
> http://www.berlin.de/775/en/city-in-the-middle-ages/traces-of-the-ascanians/2374-3752-stadtmauer-und-klosterruine.en.html  
> http://www.vnutz.com/curse_and_swear/hungarian  
> http://greenerpasture.com/Ancestors/AcadianDeportation  
> Où suis-je: Where am I?  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1757_Berlin_raid
> 
> I do not know domestic violence statistics in Canada, and I do not mean to imply it is worst than it is in other countries. My headcanon is that Matthew is really bothered by interpersonal violence.


End file.
